


100 Moments in Time

by SumiArana



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Explicit in some chapters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes and prompts all about Marceline and Bubblegum over the course of their relationship. Will contain some romance, some angst and lots of little moments in time. Rated for sexual situations and coarse language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AT doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this.
> 
> I struggled with Introduction for a while, until I stumbled on some original artwork by none other than Rebecca Sugar. This is just the first of many blurbs/ficlets to come.

/1/ Introduction

The singer's voice rose into a crescendo, the last of her lyrics fading into the cool evening air. She played a few more notes on her bass, but they were swallowed by the applause of her fans.  
Marceline floated just above the small stage, plucking away on her guitar. The red instrument stood out against her grey t-shirt and tattered jeans. Her hair, amongst other things, was what caught Bonnibel's attention. Her hair was jet black, and seemed to swirl around the vocalist's body in an ethereal manner. The Princess found herself captivated, watching this woman, whom she'd only heard hushed rumors of, move effortlessly to her own music. 

Marceline finished her final song of the night and thanked everyone for coming. The candy Princess found herself in no hurry to depart as the crowd thinned from the wooded clearing. She made her way to the makeshift stage, gathering her pink skirt in her fingers as she walked.  
“Excuse me?”  
Marceline looked down at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She eyed the Princess, cocking an eyebrow at her. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. “What? You lost or somethin'?” She plucked a few notes absently.  
“Certainly not. First, I would like to introduce myself. I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.” She straightened her shoulders and extended a hand to the vampire. “...and I just wanted to say, I thoroughly enjoyed your concert. It was quite... enthralling.” She smiled.  
Marceline shouldered her axe-bass, but didn't reach for Bubblegum's hand. “I'm Marceline. ...The Vampire Queen.”


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel struggles with her crush on Marceline.

/2/ Complicated

Princess Bubblegum stared at her pale pink ceiling through the darkness. After a long day of working through tough scientific equations and dealing with her royal duties, the Princess just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't seem to push the thought of the Vampire Queen from her mind.  
She couldn't suppress a smile, as she thought of the Vampire slipping under her sheets and curling up beside her. She thought of Marceline's cool skin pressed against her own warm skin, arms wrapped around her middle, fingers interlaced with her own.   
She frowned softly when the little voice in the back of her mind told her it was wrong. It wasn't proper. Being with another woman was just distasteful.  
She shook her head lightly and rolled onto to her side. She pushed the thought that it was wrong from her mind, and replaced it again with the idea of Marceline sleeping beside her. Just for the night.


	3. Making History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on this one forever before I finally settled on this. Short and sweet.

/3/ Making History

The sensation of the vampire's cold lips pressed against her own wasn't what she had been expecting. Marceline's lips were much smoother than Bonnibel could have ever imagined.   
Her eyes were wide when the kiss was broken, her heart pounding in her throat. Her skin was tinged a delicious shade of maroon.  
“Oh, glob Bonnie, don't tell me that was your first kiss.” Marceline laughed.


	4. Rivalry

/4/ Rivalry

It was like a dance. Marceline would snake her arms around Finn's shoulders, her mouth dancing dangerously close to his neck, whisper something in his ear and watch the heat creep across his cheeks. Sometimes she let her lips brush against his skin, but never lingered longer.  
Finn couldn't ever figure out why she only behaved this way in Princess Bubblegum's company...


	5. Unbreakable

/5/ Unbreakable

Marceline's forked tongue pressed against her teeth as she focused on threading her needle. The pink thread had been harder to come by than she had anticipated. She murmured an apology as the tip of the needle slipped through the large rip in Hambo's side.  
She smiled softly, admiring her handiwork once she was finished. She tucked the needle into the spool.  
“Looking good, buddy. If we keep this up, you'll last another thousand years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno I'm still having some issues with the dialogue here but I'm working on it hahaha.


	6. Obsession

/6/ Obsession

Bonnibel loved Marceline's natural scent. It was intoxicating, and wonderful. If she had to describe it, it would be most reminiscent of the way the forest smelled after it rained. She loved wrapping herself in her pink sheets after Marceline had spent the night and staying there as long as she could. Of course, it was never as long as she would've liked, as Peppermint Butler would begin to nag her about her royal duties.  
Part of the reason she loved Marceline's old band t-shirt was that her natural aroma seemed to be bonded to the soft cotton. No matter how often she washed it, Marceline's scent continued to linger. Even long after they parted ways, her scent still clung to the fabric. Bonnibel continued to wear it to sleep nearly every night.


	7. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I really need to do more dialogue-heavy pieces!

/7/ Eternity

There were very few things Marceline was certain of. She was certain that vampires were immortal, or very close to it. She was sure that strawberries were her favorite food. And most importantly, Marceline was certain that she would love Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum for eternity, even if the Princess didn't reciprocate that feeling.


	8. Gateway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is only very loosely based on the theme "gateway."

/8/ Gateway

She always felt out of place when she entered the Candy Kingdom. She preferred to appear at Bubblegum's window under the cover of darkness than come through the main gate and float down the candied sidewalk.  
She knew that the citizens stared at her, and talked in hushed tones as though she couldn't hear, but she ignored it.   
What pained her the most about the disapproval from the residents of her girlfriend's kingdom made it so that their relationship had to be kept a secret. For the “good of the Kingdom.”


	9. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Some inspiration from 'Fry Song'. If you haven't heard the whole version by Rebecca Sugar, you should check it out on youtube before reading this one.

/9/ Death

Marceline never understood why the idea of death was unappealing.   
She survived the Mushroom War, only to lose her mother and gain a “father” that could hardly be bothered to visit.   
After watching Simon, the man who protected and loved her like she was his own child, slowly lose his mind and memories...   
Knowing that Finn and countless others would eventually grow old and die, leaving her alone...   
She found herself more convinced that immortality was a fate worse than death.


	10. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do dialogue heavy pieces, I swear. More short and sweet goodness.

/10/ Opportunities

Marceline didn't see much of Bonnibel anymore. She often found herself making up excuses to venture out of her house during the day in hopes of seeing the Candy Princess. Under any other circumstance, she would've avoided the daylight. However, the chance of seeing Bonnibel outweighed the risk of mild injury from the sunlight.


	11. 33%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst

/11/ 33%

The dull green light from her monitor was the only source of light in her laboratory. The screen read '33% completed.' The sun had long since gone down and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. She found herself working later and later, hoping to find something to occupy herself so she wouldn't have to go back to her empty bed.


	12. Dead Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, dialogue this time!

/12/ Dead Wrong

“Glob Bonnie, you need to chill out. I just kissed your cheek. It's not like I stuck my tongue down your throat.”   
“Yes, Marceline, you kissed my cheek in front of practically the entire Candy Kingdom. You don't think that's a big deal?”  
“No. You're my girlfriend and you're saying that I can't even kiss you on the cheek in public?” Marceline seethed.  
“You know that, Marceline. You know how people talk--” Bonnibel threw her hands up in frustration.  
“Who the frick cares, Bonnie! People talk. That's just how it is. You can't let people control your life because you're worried they're going to gossip.”   
“I'm the Princess. I'm the one that has to face the candy people. Not you. So can't you at least respect my wishes and--”  
“Treat you like you're not my girlfriend when people are around? Is that what you want me to do Bonnie? If you're embarrassed of me, tell me.” Marceline made a quick exit through Bubblegum's window, making sure to slam the candy glass behind her.  
Bubblegum sank to her bed, her face in her hands. She had been hoping for a calm, quiet conversation. She should have known that Marceline's yelling would've woken half the Castle.


	13. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

/13/ Running Away

“You know you can't just run away every time we have a fight, right?”  
Marceline said nothing, her face turned downward. It was the first time Bonnibel had seen her since their last fight, nearly a week ago. She had been ducking the Princess's phone calls and even avoided her when she stopped by her house.  
Bonnibel had been surprised when she opened her window to find Marceline floating outside just after sunset. She was holding a bouquet of blue flowers that Bonnibel recognized as Forget-Me-Nots.  
“I know.” Marceline murmured finally. “... I'm sorry, Bonnie.”  
The Princess smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend on the temple before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.  
“I forgive you.”


	14. Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've mentioned it yet but these blurbs are really in no real order.

/14/ Judgment

“How do you do it, Marcy?”  
“Do what?”  
“Not care what other people think, or say about you?”   
“I'm a little bit older than you, Bonnie.” She said simply. “I just don't give a flip what other people think about me, yano? It's like, why waste the energy.”   
Bubblegum sighed, gathering her skirt in her hands as she sat on the bed beside her girlfriend. “It just... irritates me. The gossip and the constant judgment is so ... juvenile.” She was silent for a moment. “ ...I wish they didn't care who I was in love with.”  
Marceline leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the back of the Princess's neck.  
“I know, Bonnie. Me too.”  
“...they want me to marry a prince, you know. But I want to marry a queen.” She said in a voice hardly above a whisper.


	15. Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh lets say this one takes place directly after "Memory of a Memory".

/15/ Seeking Solace

It was raining that night.  
Bonnibel saw the small creature hunched on the windowsill outside her window. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the fuzzy bat as Marceline.  
She hesitated. They hadn't parted on good terms. But it was raining pretty hard...  
She opened her window, speaking quietly.  
“Marceline? What are you doing here?”  
“Can I come in?” The Vampire responded in a tiny voice.  
Princess Bubblegum frowned and nodded. “...Of course...Drop your wet clothes in the bathroom, I'll get you something dry to wear.”  
Marceline did as was instructed, silently. She wrung her hair out into the sink.  
Bubblegum knocked once before opening the door a crack. It was a lilac nightdress. “Sorry, I don't have anything black...”  
“S'fine.” She swore she heard Marceline sniffle.   
“...I'll have Peppermint Butler bring us some tea. ...and,” Bonnibel hesitated, “Some... strawberries?”

Perched on the edge of PB's bed, she pressed a strawberry to her lips, draining the color and turning the strawberry a kind of sickly gray. She said nothing.  
Bonnibel drank her tea. “...do you care to tell me just what's upset you so much that you had to come here?”  
“It's Ash... my psycho of an ex-boyfriend. … He sold Hambo to a witch.” She turned her face away as tears began to burn her eyes.  
The Princess set her teacup down. “...I'm sorry, Marceline.” She knew Hambo was important to Marceline. She knew she had had the teddy bear for nearly her entire life, and that the stuffed animal had been given to Marceline when she was very young, by someone “very special.” Marceline had once said that the man who gave it to her “wasn't here anymore.”  
She touched Marceline's knee lightly, giving it a soft squeeze. She felt a drop of water hit the back of her hand, and looked up. She saw tears running down Marceline's cheeks and a sharp pain wrenched her chest.  
She reached out, wrapping her arms around the vampire. She drew her close, against her chest and stroked her still damp hair. She kissed her temple softly, whispering into her ear.  
“It'll be okay, Marcy. You can stay here tonight.”


	16. Excuses

/16/ Excuses

“Hey Marcy!”  
Marceline nearly flinched when she heard the name come from Finn's lips. It didn't sound right.  
“Don't call me that. Address me as Marceline, The Vampire Queen.” She emphasized the last part, hoping Finn would laugh it off.  
“The whole thing?”  
“Nah, I'm kidding. ...but don't call me Marcy, okay?”  
“Why not?”  
“No one calls me that anymore. It's just Marceline.”  
“That's a dumb reason.”


	17. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and kinda silly

/17/ Vengeance

Marceline always took it as a personal victory when the Duke of Nuts would visit the Castle. She knew how much Bubblegum hated it when the stock of Royal Pudding had been depleted.


	18. Love

/18/ Love

Bonnibel placed a soft kiss against Marceline's collarbone. Her skin was mildly sticky with a thin layer of sweat. She curled against her, placing her head against Marceline's empty chest. The lack of heartbeat used to unsettle Bubblegum, but she quickly grew to find the silence comforting.  
Her hand stroked against the curve of Marceline's hip absently, gentle caresses with just the tips of her fingers.  
“I love you, Bonnie.” Marceline murmured, her eyes closed.  
The Princess's heart skipped a beat, and she drew in a sharp breath. “Huh?”  
“Did I stutter?” A sleepy smile curved her grey lips.  
“...I love you too, Marcy.” She whispered.


	19. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like marcy cries a lot and PB doesn't. *shrug*

/19/ Tears

A shuddering gasp for air, and a choked sob.  
The Candy Princess woke up in a fuzzy haze. The spot beside her that had previously been filled by the vampire queen was now empty.   
“...Marcy?” She called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Where'd y'go?” She crawled out of bed, letting her nightgown fall to her knees. “Marceline?”  
She heard another muffled sob and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door open to find the vampire in the corner. Her face was buried in her knees.   
“...hey, what's the matter? Marcy, why are you crying? Is everything okay?” She touched the other's shoulder, gently.  
“Nightmare.” She managed to choke out.  
“Oh, Marcy....” Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the Vampire Queen, pulling her close. “It's okay. It was just a nightmare.”  
Marceline buried her face into Bonnie's chest, feeling the silken fabric against her skin. She nodded once, unable to bring herself to say what the nightmare had been about. She relaxed a bit in her girlfriend's warm embrace.   
Bubblegum wiped away the last of her tears with a careful thumb when Marceline drew away. “See? It's okay.” A soft smile.   
“....y-you won't leave me, will you, Bonnie?”  
“Of course not.” She kissed the tip of Marceline's nose gently. “I'll stay with you forever."


	20. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are actually from The Violent Femme's 'All I Want.' Just borrowed them for the fic, so they don't belong to me.

/20/ Inspiration

“All I want is to talk to you... I'm achin' for your touch~, I'm breakin'... 'cause I miss you... so much...” Marceline's voice was low and somewhat somber as she played the chords on her axe.  
She sung to an empty room, and preferred it that way. Lyrics were scribbled all throughout her notebook, and they were all about the Princess. She couldn't let Finn hear, and she certainly couldn't let word get back to Bonnibel.  
She wiped gently at her eye, where tears had began to form. She let out a long sigh and put her guitar down. It was time for a break.


	21. Never Again

/21/ Never Again

Marceline didn't have a good run with relationships. Before Bonnie, nothing seemed right. And after Bonnie, everyone felt downright wrong.  
She had tried to make it work with Ash, putting up with his demands and needs, but selling Hambo to Maja was the last straw. He didn't love her, and she certainly didn't love him.   
She decided that if she couldn't be with Bonnibel, she wouldn't be with anyone.


	22. Online

/22/ Online

“Oh man, is this really all the internet is these days?” Marceline slipped her fingers through the projection of the screen. The layout of the web page was super plain – simply pictures of the item, a brief description and a price.   
“Hey, stop. I'm trying to find a specific part for my Ball Blam Burglerber.” Bonnibel responded, pushing her girlfriend's hand out of the way. “...What do you mean?”  
Marceline sighed, locking her hands behind her head as she floated behind Bonnie. “Well, when I was little, really young, before the War... The internet was much more...expansive.”   
“Oh?” Bubblegum responded, scrolling down the page.  
“Yeah. Basically, If you wanted it, the internet had it.”   
“I see.” She murmured, highlighting the item she was looking for.  
“...then after the war, there wasn't internet for a long while. …there wasn't much else than ruins.”   
Bonnie glanced up to the vampire, raising an eyebrow.  
“...but yano, that was a long time ago.”


	23. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Marcy isn't coming off as OOC...

/23/ Failure

“I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?” Marceline gave a defeated sigh, leaning against the headboard of Princess Bubblegum's bed.   
“It's not that difficult, Marcy... Try again.”  
“It keeps coming out all donked up.”  
“Don't get frustrated, Marcy. You can do it.” Bonnibel smiled at her girlfriend over her shoulder. “Just try again. Section out three pieces of hair, and weave them together. It doesn't have to be perfect.”  
“Yes it does...”  
“Why?”  
“Because you're perfect, Bonnie...”  
She laughed. “Oh shut up, you butt.”  
Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's middle, pulling her into her lap. “Why don't you make me?”  
She couldn't help a soft smile as she leaned up and kissed the vampire.


	24. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Marcy/Bonnie but whatevs.

/24/ Rebirth

She was falling.  
She screwed her eyes shut, breath catching in her throat as she braced herself for impact.  
She was.... floating? Inches above the ground.  
Marceline rubbed her neck, recoiling when she brushed against punctured skin. She saw the blood smeared against her fingertips.  
Hunson Abadeer's intimidating frame came into focus. A smirk was carved into his features. He held out a hand to help his new heir to her feet.


	25. Breaking Away

/25/ Breaking Away

Marceline dialed Bonnibel's number, grabbing a cold apple from the fridge and making her way to the couch. She listened to the phone as it rang seven, eight, nine times... She frowned lightly, wondering if her girlfriend was busy. She hung up and redialed.   
It was another seven rings before Princess Bubblegum picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Bonnie. What're you up to?”  
“Oh, Hi, Marceline. ...I'm kind-of in the middle of something, do you mind if I call you back later?”  
Marceline frowned. “...Yeah, that's cool. Talk to you later, I guess.”


	26. Forever and a Day

/26/ Forever and a Day 

There is something indefinitely sad about watching the girl you love from afar, aching deep down inside and wondering when she'll take you back.  
Marceline's not sure how much longer she can wait.


	27. Lost and Found

/27/ Lost and Found

Marceline held Hambo close, murmuring that she wouldn't ever let anyone take him away again. She told the teddy bear that she loved him, hoping that the Princess didn't notice the tears in her eyes.  
Bonnibel looked at her former lover, hugging her most prized possession, and she couldn't help but smile. It was almost enough to make her forget that she had to give up her favorite thing in the world in order to get Marceline's back.  
“Hey Marcy...?”  
The vampire straightened up, rubbing her eyes. “Yeah?”  
“You stayed up all night, do you want to sleep here for a while?”  
Marceline was silent for a moment, before nodding. “I'd like that.”

Bubblegum curled up against the vampire, wrapping her arms around her middle. Hambo was settled against Marceline's ribcage.  
“I'm glad you got Hambo back.” She murmured.  
“I couldn't have done it without you, Bonnie.” Marceline yawned.  
The Princess pressed her face into the curve of the other's neck, breathing in her scent deeply.   
“Goodnight, Marceline.”  
“Night, Bonnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Bonnie, if you're just going to have her stay the night all the time...


	28. Light

/28/ Light

Marceline dreaded sunrise. More often than not it meant leaving the warmth and comfort of her lover's bed and going back to her own dwelling. Even with Schwable, her place always seemed so empty and lonely.   
She kissed her sleeping girlfriend's temple before donning her large sun-hat and making her way out of the window. At least she could look forward to nightfall when she would see Bonnie again.


	29. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situation! Pretty tame though.

/29/ Dark

“Leave the lights off...” Bubblegum whined in protest.  
“Mm, but Bonnie, I like to watch the expression on your face while I'm touching you, licking you... making you squirm...”  
The Princess shuddered involuntarily. “Marcy...”  
“C'mon...” Her sharp teeth grazed against pink flesh. “Please, Bonnie, you know I like it better with the lights on...”  
“Just tonight, please?” She whispered.  
Marceline smirked. “Fine, but only if you let me get my fill of that delicious pink...”


	30. Faith

/30/ Faith

“What exactly is faith, Peebubs?”  
“Well, Finn,” Bubblegum smiled, glancing to him momentarily before returning her focus to her beakers and test-tubes. “Faith is trusting that your experiment that you put your heart and soul into will work.”  
“Huh.” He watched her, palm cradling his chin and elbows resting on the lab table.  
“... it's trusting that you and the person that you love will be together in the end.”  
Finn grinned. “Oh yeah?”  
She smiled absently. “Yeah.”


	31. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexual situations

/31/ Colors

“Okay, so you know what to say if I get too rough, right, Princess?”  
Bonnibell nodded, feeling a faint brush creep across her cheeks. “R...red.”  
“And if you want me to ease up?”  
“Yellow.” More confident.  
“Good girl.” Marceline smiled.  
“And if you like it, and want it harder?” Marceline's voice sent a hot shudder down Bubblegum's spine.  
“Green.”   
The vampire smiled, kissing her lover on the lips. “You ready for this?”  
“Yes, Marcy.”


	32. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is downright EXPLICIT

/32/ Exploration

“Marceline,” Bubblegum squeaked from somewhere beneath the bright pink blankets. “...I don't know what I'm doing. I've never--”  
“Gone down on a girl before? I knew that.”  
“Marcy...” She breathed. Marceline shuddered lightly from the hot breath against her moist sex.  
“You can figure it out, Bonnie. You're a genius, remember?” She leaned her head back, arching her body.  
Bonnibel kissed Marceline's inner thigh tentatively. She breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating.  
“That's a good start...”  
She hesitated for a moment before darting her tongue out to taste her. It brushed lightly against her folds, eliciting a sigh from the vampire.  
“Don't be shy. You're confident.” Marceline reminded her.  
She nodded lightly, closing her eyes and delivering one long lick from the base of her – ahem, lady parts – to the top. She gasped softly.  
“You're pierced?”  
Marceline laughed. “Don't be so surprised. ...Why don't you suck on it a bit, hm?”  
Bubblegum blushed furiously but nodded, taking the metal ring into her mouth and sucking on it.  
“Mm, that's perfect.... now, put two fingers inside...”  
The princess obeyed, slipping two of her slender fingers inside of Marceline. “Mm...”  
“Now try sucking on my clit and fingering my pussy.”  
Bonnibel shuddered and obeyed. She loved the way Marcy said such vulgar, distasteful words as if they were nothing. She worked her tongue in small circles, and curled her fingers against Marceline's g-spot. She knew exactly where this wonderful spot was, thanks to reading and a little exploration of her own body.  
Before long, Marceline was spamming around the other's fingers. She cried out the Princess's name, hips bucking lightly.  
The Princess smiled, finally coming up from beneath the covers. She licked her fingers clean of Marceline's juices.  
“...how did I do?”  
“Glob, Bonnie... I dunno if I believe you've never been with a girl anymore.” She laughed somewhat weakly.


	33. Seeing Red

/33/ Seeing Red

The beaker slipped from Bonnibel's hand and crashed to the floor. She cursed softly and dropped to her knees to gather the broken shards of glass.  
Marceline floated into the laboratory, eyebrow cocked. “You okay, Bonnie?”  
“Yeah, I just... dropped a beaker, that's all.” She murmured, sweeping the shards of glass into a dust pan.  
“You really shouldn't do that with your hand, you're going--”  
“Ow!”  
“--to cut yourself.” Marceline sighed.  
“I'm fine.” Bonnibel assured her, standing up with the dust pan and making her way to the trash.  
“At least let me kiss it better.”  
The Princess couldn't help but smile a bit as she tossed the broken glass. “...of course.”  
Marceline took her hand and lifted the bleeding digit to her lips. She licked it clean, before placing a gentle kiss on the small wound. “Better?”  
“Better.” She smiled.


	34. Shades of Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not 100% confident with my dialogue, but working on it.

/34/ Shades of Gray

“I dunno, it looks kinda bonk.”  
“Jeez Finn, don't be such a baby.” Marceline lifted the spoon of strawberry pie to his lips. The pie had started out with a pink filling, topped with bright red sliced strawberries. Marceline had drained the color from the dessert, but she had assured Finn it tasted “exactly the same.”  
Finn blushed, eyes traveling from the spoon to Marceline's mouth, where a small bit of red lingered.  
“...you promise, no foolin' with me, right?”  
“Come on, you dork. Taste it.” She pressed the spoon against the Human Boy's lips.  
He hesitated before tasting the cream filling.  
“Oh!”  
Marceline laughed as Finn took the pie into his mouth and licked the pale gray dessert from the silver spoon.  
“I told you, ya goof.”  
“You're right, Marceline.” The boy grinned. “It does taste good.”  
The vampire smiled, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.  
She missed sharing Strawberry Pie with Bonnibell.


	35. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline drinks to forget.

/35/ Forgotten 

Marceline tipped the bottle of red wine to her lips. The alcohol burned her throat as she swallowed it.  
The picture frame that occupied her bedside table had been flipped so it lay face down.  
Music from her record player filled the room, turned up loud enough to make her deaf to the outside world, but she wasn't listening to the lyrics. Once the bottle was empty, she simply let it fall to the floor. She welcomed the warmth spreading through her body.  
She reached for the second bottle, using one of her fangs to pull the cork out. The alcohol didn't burn her throat this time.


	36. Dreamer

/36/ Dreamer

“I think I want to wear a suit when we get married.” Marceline mused.   
“A suit?”  
“Well, a fitted suit. Like, with a skinny tie.”   
Princess Bubblegum gave a light shrug. They had talked about marriage often, but it usually turned into a fight.   
“And you'll wear a beautiful gown.” Marceline grinned. “Maybe something elegant, with lace and all kinds of beading. Silk. Something fit for the most beautiful Princess in Ooo.”


	37. Mist

/37/ Mist

It was one of those rare days that a light mist covered Ooo. It was overcast and cloudy, with light rainstorms on and off during the day. Days like this, Marceline would show up at Bonnibel's window with a small gift and lunch for them to share.  
But, not anymore. She hadn't seen Marceline in months following their breakup. She tried not to think about it, occupying herself with experiments, and research and otherwise locking herself away in her laboratory.  
Despite pouring over her books and taking notes, she kept finding herself looking at the window. She sighed, tucking her pen behind her ear and making her way over to the window. She pressed her palm against the cool glass, unlatching the lock and pushing it open. She felt a soft pang in her chest when there was no vampire to be seen.


	38. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Based on the episode 'Burning Low' 2. The burning regret that PB has.

/38/ Burning

Finn didn't understand. He was, in fact, a child who could hardly see beyond his own selfish desires. He wanted to be with Flame Princess, even if it meant risking lives, and he was determined to get what he wanted.   
“Finn, sometimes you want someone, and you want to kiss them, and be with them. ...but you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice.” She had tried to explain to him. Despite the fact that she loved Marceline so much it hurt, she had to end their relationship because of her duties as Candy Princess.  
She tried to ignore the hot ball of jealousy and regret in the pit of her stomach.


	39. Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this one to be more light-hearted, so I struggled a bit. Any feedback on the dialogue is appreciated, because I feel like I'm still not quite grasping it.

/39/ Out Of Time

“Do you really need to pack all of these stupid dresses?”  
“My dresses are not stupid, Marceline. They're necessary. I am a Princess afterall. I need to look presentable no matter what the circumstances--”  
“It's a two day vacation! I think you'll be fine without six gowns. Glob, Bonnibel, you're such a girly-girl.”  
“Marceline, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to me in that tone.” Annoyance.  
“Bonnie, we're gonna be late.” The vampire complained loudly, floating with her back arched. “I packed one bag. You have two suitcases.”  
“Would you prefer that I be naked the whole time?” Bonnibel felt her face get hot and added, “Don't answer that.”  
“Yes! That's the whole point of getting away from the Kingdom for a few days!” She sighed, exasperated.  
The Princess sighed. “Would you just calm down? We can just take the Morrow if you're worried about time constraints.”  
“I hate flying on your stupid bird.”  
Bubblegum bristled but otherwise ignored the statement as she continued packing. “We will be fine. Just give me a few more moments to pack.”  
“Fine.” Marceline swatted her girlfriend lightly on the backside. “Just hurry up.”


	40. Knowing How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline knows a thing or two about pleasing women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT. Sex scene.

/40/ Knowing How “Just relax, would ya? I know what I'm doing.”  
Bubblegum squirmed on the sheets, her heart pounding in her chest. There was a throbbing heat somewhere between her thighs.  
“Marceline-”  
The vampire silenced the Princess with a kiss on the lips. Soft at first, it quickly grew in it's intensity. Marceline nipped lightly at the other's lower lip, careful not to draw blood. She heard Bubblegum mewl softly.  
“You're going to be gentle, right?”  
“I won't bite, if that's what you mean... unless you want me to.” A mischievous look crossed Marceline's face. Bonnibel blushed. Marceline's hands traced a gentle path across the other's pink skin, traced each shoulder blade lightly. Her fingers teased each bit of exposed flesh, every touch making the Princess's arousal grow.  
Bonnibel let out a shuddering sigh.  
“How's that feel, Bonnie?” Marceline murmured against her lover's ear. “Does it feel good?” Her hand settled between the Candy Girl's thighs.  
“Mmhm. Mm, it feels good, Marceline.” She whispered, her entire body covered in goosebumps.  
“Good, because it's going to feel so much better when I'm done.”  
Marceline parted Princess Bubblegum's thighs. She smirked when she saw just how wet the other girl had become. She noted that the fluid seemed to have a light pink color to it, which wasn't actually surprising at all. She smirked, betting she tasted just like, well, bubblegum.  
She pressed a slender, gray finger against Bonnibel's opening. It slipped inside with no problem, thanks to the sheer amount of fluid leaking from the Princess's pussy.  
“Mm...” Bonnibel gave a sharp gasp.  
Marceline found her g-spot in a matter of seconds, curling her finger against it. The girl gasped again in response, her back arching.  
“Glob...” Marceline marveled at the sight. “Just look at what one finger is doing to you... Mm, I can't wait to hear what sounds you make when it's my mouth down there...”  
The Princess responded by bucking her hips. Marceline obeyed the silent command, adding a second finger. She twisted them a bit once they were inside before going back to work on her g-spot.  
“Have you ever made yourself cum before, Bonnie?”  
“Mmhmm-”  
“This is going to be so much better.” Marceline smirked, unable to take her eyes off of the princess as she teased her sensitive opening. She began to work her thumb against Bonnibel's clit as her other two fingers continued to stroke her g-spot.  
“Marcy...” Bubblegum gasped. “Oh, Marcy...” She arched her back further.  
Marceline drew her fingers out, bringing them to her own mouth and sucking them clean. She really did taste wonderfully sweet, just like candy. She slipped both of her hands, palm up, beneath Bubblegum's backside. She cupped her cheeks, squeezing them lightly with both hands. The other girl squealed.  
Marceline dipped down, delivering a soft kiss to the top of the Princess's pubic mound. She kissed the inside of her thighs, letting her forked tongue dart out from her lips to lick the other's inner thighs.  
“Marcy...”  
“Alright, alright.” She smirked. She licked Bubblegum's pussy now, a few slow, long licks. She found her lips around her clit and began to suck – lightly, at first. She didn't want to overwhelm the younger girl.  
Bonnibel's hips jerked up almost involuntarily. “Hnngh...”  
She worked one hand from beneath the Candy Princess's backside to let her fingers settle back into her wonderfully warm and wet opening. She began working her fingers against her g-spot in the same manner that the Princess had enjoyed earlier. Paired with her skilled mouth sucking on the bundle of nerves that was her clitoris, and fingers stroking her g-spot in such a perfect manner, Bonnibel was shaking with each little ministration.  
“Oh, glob,” She was sucking in sharp, greedy breaths of sweet air between moans and soft cries. “Marcy... Marcy...”  
Marceline smirked, hearing the words pouring from the other girl's mouth. She could tell by the way the candy girl's body was tensing that she was nearing her orgasm.  
“Marceline... please don't stop, oh glob.” Bonnibel's fingers tangled into Marceline's thick black hair, as though she were afraid the other would stop at any moment.  
It wasn't long before Bonnie's body tensed up and she gave a wavering cry. A gush of the pale pink juices rushed from her pussy, covering Marceline's hand in the sweet nectar. She quickly drew her fingers away and began lapping at her opening, wanting to taste every last drop of her lover's cum.  
Bonnibel was silent for a few moments, breathing deep and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her thighs twitched lightly, her heart still pounding in her chest. She rolled her head back, staring at the ceiling.  
Marceline kissed her again. Bonnibel blushed deeply when she realized she could taste herself on Marcy's lips. “...mmm...”  
“I told you.” She whispered. “I know a thing or two about pleasing my lovers.”


	41. Fork In The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh sorry I'm not updating as often as I have been. I got a full time job and I haven't had the free time, energy or brain power to write!

/41/ Fork In The Road

“Look, you either come out already and announce that we're together, or this relationship is over.”  
“Marcy, please. Don't be like this.”  
“I'm tired of you keeping me hidden away like I'm some dirty little secret you're embarrassed of. Do you know how that makes me feel?”   
“You know that's not true! I love you...” Bonnibel reached out to grab her girlfriend's arm but the vampire floated away. Marceline's eyes were fixed on her girlfriend's in an intense gaze.  
“Then you have to let the Candy Kingdom know about me, and about us. Or I'm done.”  
The Princess was silent for a moment, as if she was trying to calculate the multiple outcomes of the situation. She drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled it in a sigh.  
“...alright.”  
Marceline shot her a questioning gaze.  
“At the next Ball.”  
“...promise?”  
She smiled softly. “Of course. ...but you have to wear a formal gown.”  
Marceline grinned. “Fine, yeah, deal. I'll wear a fancy-schmancy dress.”


	42. Start

/42/ Start

“M-Marceline?” The younger girl's voice was practically trembling. Her hands were twisted together in her lap.  
“Yeah, what's up?”  
“...this question might considered be distasteful, b-but... I just, feel like you're the only one that I can talk to about this subject...”  
“Spit it out, Princess.”  
“I-is it okay...for a girl to like another girl?”  
“Of course.”  
Princess Bubblegum blinked at Marceline's non-nonchalant response. She was silent for a moment as she processed it.  
“I've always liked girls more.” Marceline continued while the candy princess sat in silence. “Not to say I don't like boys too, girls are just so much more...” she trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it. “Elegant. Pretty. ...wonderful.”   
“I like you, Marceline. Like, like.”   
“W-wha?”  
“...yeah. I like like you.” She said in a voice hardly above a whisper.  
The vampire smiled inwardly. “... I like like you too, Princess.”  
Bonnibel's hand was shaking when she interlaced her fingers with Marceline's for the first time.


	43. Nature's Fury

/43/ Nature's Fury

The wind and the rain drowned out any sounds from the outside world.  
The lights in the Candy Castle had all flickered out following a loud crash of thunder, leaving Bonnibel and Marceline alone in the dark.  
“Oh, jeez.” Bonnibel murmured, clambering from beneath the sheets to the edge of the bed. “I'll light some candles...”  
“Bonnie, don't,” Marceline complained, arms outstretched to her girlfriend. “The lights will come on eventually. Lets just enjoy each other.”  
The Princess smiled softly and resumed her position beside Marceline. She planted a gentle kiss on the other's clavicle. Marceline smiled and snaked her arms around Bonnie's waist, burying her face in her neck.


	44. At Peace

/44/ At Peace

Marceline plucked a few notes on her guitar.  
Bonnibel scribbled in her notebook, trying to find the right formula for her next experiment.  
The vampire paused momentarily, looking up from her instrument to watch Bonnie at work. She smiled, watching how perfect she looked with a few stray strands of hair hanging in her face from her messy topknot.  
Her fingers were strumming the strings again.


	45. Heart Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to avoid the obvious "I'm Just Your Problem" route.

/45/ Heart Song

“I've seen your notebook before, you know.”  
Marceline sat up immediately, eyes narrowed at Finn. “What did you say?”  
“Your notebook. Diary? Whatever. The one with the lock on it.”  
Her forked tongue slid out between her teeth with a soft hiss. “You've seen it?”  
“Yeah. It's really thick. That's where you write your songs, right?”  
Marceline relaxed a bit, but cocked an eyebrow. “...yeah, I mean, most of them.”  
“Why don't you ever sing them?”  
She was silent for a moment, combing her fingers through her long hair. “They're personal.”  
“So what? We're close, right?”  
“Maybe I'll tell you when you're older.”  
Finn bustled. “Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!”  
Marceline laughed.


	46. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline readies herself for her debut as Princess Bubblegum's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unintentional two month long hiatus!~ Halloween and work caught up to me and derailed this little project for a while. Here's 'Reflection'. Part 1 of 2 (46. Reflection & 47\. Perfection)

/46/ Reflection

Black curls cascaded down Marceline's back and over her bare shoulders, each lock having been styled and sprayed into place with extreme care. Between her unruly mane and her lack of a reflection, what had seemed like a simple task had grown into an hour and a half long endeavor.  
It'll all be worth it. She thought to herself, unable to suppress a smile. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to quell the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She had been counting down the days and now the mere hours until the Ball. She was practically shaking as she pulled on her gown.  
The gray satin slid over her skin with ease, and she sighed. She had spent days scouring all the shops in Ooo to find the perfect dress. Simple, understated elegance, the dress was tight and conformed to the subtle curves of her body, strapless with small beaded detailing and a single slit up the side.  
She had painstakingly groomed and painted her nails, carefully applied her makeup (again, another difficult task to do without a reflection) and slipped on her heels. She had practiced walking and dancing in the unfamiliar shoes to look polished, but she still wobbled as she took her first couple of steps. She glanced at the clock and felt her heart flutter in her chest.  
Two hours until the ball.


	47. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2.

/47/ Perfection

Marceline's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Bonnibel. Her girlfriend was clad in an elaborate ball gown, pink chiffon and white silk layers billowing out from her hips all the way down to the ground. The top looked as if it was lace encrusted in jewels. A large bow accented her waist and the ties draped against her back. Her bright pink hair was twisted into a topknot, the gold of her tiara contrasting beautifully.  
Marceline watched Bonnibel move gracefully about her room from the threshold of the door. Her heart pattered a nervous beat in her chest and she felt her palms getting sweaty. She could hardly believe that this was actually happening.  
“Glob, Bonnie, y'look so beautiful.” Marceline murmured, stepping into the room. “...you're so perfect.”  
The Princess smiled, turning to look at the Vampire Queen. “I'm glad. The castle seamstress made this dress just for this special occasion.” She took a few steps towards Marceline. “What will you be wearing?”  
Marceline laughed weakly. “...This. I spent days picking it out. It's satin, real soft.” She ran her palms down the front. “Don't you like it?”  
She saw Bonnie's brow furrow, a frown tugging at the corner of her lip. “...that?”  
“...y-yeah.” Marceline frowned, suddenly insecure.  
“... that simply will not do, Marceline.” Princess Bubblegum stiffened, her shoulders straightening.  
“What! Why not?” She stared, eyes searching the other girl's face for any hint that she was joking. “It... wasn't cheap, I mean, I even had it altered so it fit right... and I picked the one with the slit so we could dance together. I practiced--”  
“Marceline,” She interrupted raising her voice above Marceline's. “The Bubblegum Ball is in less than two hours. Do you care to explain exactly why you did not care to show me this dress earlier? There isn't time to get a new dress crafted for you--”  
“It was supposed to be a surprise! Bonnie, why don't you like it!?” Tears sparked at the corners of her eyes.  
“It is much too plain. You are a Queen, self-proclaimed or not, and you need to dress like one if you plan to be my girlfriend. I cannot have you tarnish my image with you wearing something like that. You aren't even wearing a tiara.”  
Marceline felt a hot ball of anger and hurt start to form in the pit of her stomach. “I never wear a tiara! ...I spent almost two hours curling my hair, glob gummit, isn't that enough for you? Do you expect me to change who I am just to make you look good? I thought you liked me for me, Bon'!”  
Bonnibel took a step towards Marceline, softening her voice. “Marceline. I just want you to take this seriously – I have told you plenty of times in the past that image is very important to me as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom--”  
“I – I love you, don't you love me the way I am, Bonnie?”  
“That isn't the point! Marceline, would you just listen to me for once-!”  
“I'm just not perfect enough for you, is that it?” Tears.  
“No! Marceline--”  
“Just forget it, Princess. You don't have to worry about me tarnishing your perfect image.” A sob ripped from her throat. “You won't have to worry about me at all. If you can't love me for who I am, this won't work. We won't work together.”  
“Marceline, please-”  
“I hope you have fun at your perfect ball, in your perfect dress, in your perfect castle. Because I'm not perfect and I never will be.”  
“I never said you had to be perfect!”  
Marceline slammed the door behind her. She cried the whole way home, tears leaving black streaks of mascara on her skin. She ripped the dress off, letting the now frayed fabric pool on the ground.  
She ignored Bonnibel's phone calls.  
She crawled into bed and she slept.


	48. Everyday Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I said that obviously these aren't in chronological order? They skip around a lot. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it, but this just a refresher.

 /48/ Everyday Magic

 

Bonnibel nursed a small burn on her hand that had been caused by an overheated beaker and her own inattentiveness. The potion she had been crafting spilled across the counter, in the process seeping into the pages of her notebook and causing the ink to run.

“Weeks of research and formulation ruined.” She eyed the sopping pages, shaking her head. Science pressed her paws against the glass tank, giving a sympathetic squeak. The candy princess smiled weakly, looking to her rat. “...thanks, Science. It's just one of those days, I suppose.” 

“Anything I can do to help, Princess?”

“...I _thought_ I told you not to barge in here when I'm working.” The irritation and disappointment from her ruined experiment quickly faded away and was replaced by a warm feeling in her chest at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She couldn't help but grin as she turned to look at the 'intruder.'

“Yeesh, sorry, do ya want me to knock?” The vampire smirked, rapping her knuckles against the already open door.

“Oh, Marceline...” She feigned an exasperated sigh, dramatically throwing up her arms. “I _suppose_ you could aid me in getting this mess cleaned up... and then meet me in bed.”

The vampire cupped the Princess's cheek in her hand and smiled. “Fine by me.”

“Thanks, Marcy...” She leaned up and kissed her. Marceline was the only one in this world that could make the stress of a bad day melt away instantly. 


	49. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't know how long i struggled with this one.  
> Mild FinnxMarceline.

/49/ Umbrella

Marceline twirled the parasol in her hand, as delicately as she could manage. She floated along beside Finn the Human Boy as they made their way idily through the Candy Kingdom's botanical gardens. There was no rush, Marceline decided, since this stroll happened to coincide with one of the Princess's daily duties. The chances of them running into the monarch would be pretty high... She hoped.  
Finn plucked a particularly sweet looking candy from a low-hanging branch and popped it into his mouth.  
“This was a good idea, Marceline,” He said through a mouthful of taffy. She laughed and shoved him playfully.  
“Don't talk with your mouth full, donkus.” She couldn't help but smirk.   
Finn's face blushed and he shoved Marceline back lightly. “H-hey, don't call me donkus... you butt.”  
Marceline laughed, and grabbed his arm. She pulled him close, beneath the shade of her umbrella. Her forked tongue slipped between her teeth, coming dangerously close to his mouth.  
“Look at what a lovely shade of red your face is, Finn...”  
“Eep!”


	50. Party

/50/ Party

Plastic cups were discarded across nearly every flat surface, aluminum cans and glass wine bottles were discarded wherever. This was the second or maybe third or even fourth night (the days were beginning to blur together) that Marceline's place was packed with friends, and friends of friends and some inhabitants of Ooo whom she'd never met.  
She didn't care. She wanted to dance, to have fun, to drink, to preform, and to sing her heart out. She wanted to get to tier three or four with someone – it didn't even matter who. Hell, she wasn't sure she would tell Ash to go die in a fire if he showed up...  
She pressed her back against the wooden bathroom door, a cup half-filled with warm red wine in her palm. She could hear the music, and the talking. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around them. She buried her face, trying to will the tears to stop.


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT its more lime-y than lemon-y but it's still semi-graphic, but if you've gotten this far, then don't worry and read on :)

/51/ Troubling Thoughts 

“Aahn – Marcy, not so rough,” Princess Bubblegum nearly whined, her fingers twisting into the vampire's unnaturally long hair, but she didn't draw away as the vampire's sharp teeth grazed against her candied skin. “I told you no teeth...”  
“You always say that, Bonnie.” The vampire murmured, face buried in the crook of the other's neck. Her thumb was rubbing over the princess's pink clit in slow, deliberate circles. Her other fingers were pressed flat against her opening, reveling in the sweet wetness accumulating on her digits. “You always say that, but I know you like it.”  
Bonnie felt her face flush. Maybe Marceline was right. Maybe she did like the brief moment of pain followed by the release of endorphins and better yet, the pleasure that Marceline's skilled fingers was administering.  
Maybe I like pain. She thought, a shudder snaking it's way down her spine as Marceline's fingers slipped inside. She groaned softly, her head falling back on the marshmallow pillows on her bed. Her girlfriends fingers began to curl against her g-spot, her thumb working fervently against the hardened nub.  
“Ah, Marceline~,”  
Marceline smirked, pressing her lips against the other's warm skin and drawing it into her mouth.  
“Marceline, no marks,” She gasped breathlessly, her back arching against Marceline's palm as she began to reach climax.  
Marceline smirked softly, ignoring her girlfriend for the moment as she kept the pace of her fingers steady. She felt her muscles start to spasm around her fingers.  
Bonnibel cried out softly as Marceline sunk her teeth into her neck. She could feel a warm trickle running down her neck and onto her shoulder.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
She wiped the sweat from her brow, stirring from beneath the covers. The sun hadn't risen yet. It was still early in the morning.  
Marceline slept beside her, breathing slow and even.  
Only a dream.


	52. Stirring of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this works as the theme for this prompt! Some of them are getting real tricky. Constructive criticism and reviews are seriously always welcomed.

/52/ Stirring of the Wind

The crisp night air caused the curtains covering Bonnibel's study to rustle. She sighed as the draft scattered papers, sending them sailing off the desk and onto the less than tidy floor. She bent to retrieve them, stacking them neatly in a pile before closing and latching the window.  
Peppermint Butler had been the one to open it, declaring that the Princess needed fresh air and sunshine. She didn't protest at the time, but had become far too engrossed in her work to close the window before nightfall.  
Marceline hovered, invisible and tucked away in the corner of the dimly lit room. She watched the Princess's movements, deliberate and graceful despite the fact Bonnie hadn't slept in nearly two days. Marceline could see the dark circles beneath her ex-girlfriend's eyes from where she was floating. She moved closer, effortlessly floating across the room. She could smell Bonnie's faint perfume now. She drew in a deep breath, the oh-so familiar scent causing a small pain in her chest.  
She didn't sneak in to watch Bonnie often – actually, that was a lie, she snuck into the Princess's castle a few times a month. She usually found the Princess sleeping, wrapped in that old rock t-shirt, or sometimes working late in the laboratory. She never stayed long, in fear of getting caught. No quicker way to get banned from the Candy Kingdom than peeping on the princess while she slumbered.  
She stayed, silently lounging in the air and watching her Princess work until the sun began to peek over the horizon.


	53. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe jesus chris this is so sappy i'm so sorry

/53/ Future

Marceline wore a tailored suit - black with satin details, a crimson tie and of course, her favorite high-top sneakers.   
Princess – soon to be Queen – Bonnibel Bubblegum wore a white dress crafted from the finest materials in all of Ooo. The bodice was decorated with tiny beads, the chiffon skirt billowing out from her waist and covering her toes.   
Marceline's face hurt from grinning.  
“Marceline Abadeer, do you take Bonnibel Bubblegum to be your ever-wedded wife?”  
“I do.” She hadn't realized her voice was shaking.  
“And do you, Bonnibel, promise to love her forever, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?”  
“I do.”  
Marceline didn't wait for further instruction, she leaned forward and took her wife's face in both of her hands, kissing her. She closed her eyes, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek.


	54. Healing

/54/ Healing

Marceline curled against Bonnie, her face buried in her chest. She listened to her heartbeat, counted the pulses, felt her chest rising and falling with each breath. It had been a rough day.  
“Marceline, are you okay? You're very quiet.”  
“Oh, jus'... I was thinkin', that's all.”  
The princess fell silent, but nodded. Her hand stroked Marceline's bare shoulder absently.  
“Were you thinking about the Ice K-...Simon?” She asked softly after a long moment of silence.  
Marceline nodded. Her gut was still all twisted up.   
“...I know Hambo meant a lot to you.” She whispered.  
“No, I'm glad I could help.” Her hand found Bonnie's, and she squeezed it tight. “I... I got to see him again, and even though Hambo's...” She trailed off, swallowing hard. “...I helped him do what he wanted to do for the last thousand years.”  
Bubblegum was silent, squeezing the other's hand back. She was unsure of what to say.  
“... and even though Hambo's gone... I don't need him anymore. I have you.”


	55. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love love the way this turned out but also I've been stuck on it for a long time and also I'm like 3 weeks behind on this whole 'updated every week' thing. so yeah

/55/ Separation

Marceline couldn't count all of the places she'd lived over the years – but to be fair, 1000 years is a long time to keep a laundry list of her previous residences. She moved for different reasons every time; after the bombs fell and the world went to shit, it was survival. After Simon had left her, she traveled back through the places they had been together, hoping she would find the old man that had abandoned her. She moved to the Nightosphere for a short time after coming back into contact with her Dad, but quickly realized that the Nightosphere wasn't her scene. She stayed as far away from her Dad as she could for a long while after that.  
And now, she was putting as much space between her and Bonnibel as she could. She stuffed a few changes of clothes into a tattered old duffel bag, carefully avoiding the face-down pictures of her and her ex-girlfriend thrown in the bottom of her closet. Her heart ached, and she hoped being far away from the Candy Kingdom would help heal her broken heart.


	56. Everything For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Marceline and the Scream Queens' inspired.

/56/ Everything For You

The thought of leaving the Kingdom without a ruler simply to accompany Marceline and the rest of the 'Scream Queens' made Bonnibel's palms sweaty. She struggled with the decision, but ultimately decided she would take on the role of Marceline's Manager.  
She loved Marceline. She wanted to prove it to her. She hoped being far outside of her comfort zone would show her how much she had changed and how much more she was willing to do for the sake of their relationship.


	57. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a translator for the german! also inspiration from this nsfw pic I found and couldn't find the artist for credit. :/

/57/ Slow Down

“Marcy – _ah, Ich bin nicht bereit,_ ” Bonnibel gasped as Marceline's lips were against her neck, kissing, sucking, those sharp fangs grazing her skin lightly. Her fingers were working between her legs, pressing against the flimsy lace that was the Princess's panties.   
The Vampire queen didn't halt her ministrations – she continued, Bonnibel's words falling on deaf ears. The language she was speaking sounded like gibberish to her.   
Marcy pushed past the lace and felt her girlfriend's wetness. She smirked, sliding a finger between her warm lips. Her mouth was practically watering.   
“ _Stoppen Sie bitte,_ ” Bonnibel shuddered, fingers twisting into Marceline's wild mane, her entire body tensing up. Her voice was shaking, hardly above a whisper. “ _Ah! Sie verletzen mich!_ ” She dug her nails into the other girl's skin. “Marcy, you're hurting me!!”  
“Huh?” Marceline frowned and drew away, looking at her. “What! Why didn't you just say so!?”  
“I did!” She pushed weakly at Marceline's shoulders. “I said, 'I'm not ready, stop, please, you're hurting me'!”  
“...In German...” Marceline recoiled as though Bonnie had dealt a physical blow. “...Glob, Bonnie, you know I don't speak friggin' German!”  
“...I know.” Bubblegum drew her arms around her knees. “...I'm sorry, I got scared, I must've...defaulted to it... I apologize.” She murmured.  
“No, don't apologize, It's my fault... Bon', I'm really sorry ...D'you wanna talk about it?”


	58. Heartfelt Apology

/57/ Heartfelt Apology

“I didn't know it was special.”  
“It's a friggin' bass made out of an axe, Bonnie. Do you think this just came out of thin air?” Marceline gestured to the axe that had been in her family for generations.   
“I've seen you play it tons of times, Marceline. I didn't think it was so fragile-”  
“You don't even know how old it is! I can fix the strings... that'll be easy... the bridge shouldn't be impossible.” She murmured, picking up the instrument and holding it gingerly in her palms.  
“...It's just a guitar.”  
“No! It's not.” She snapped. “You don't get it.”  
“What's the point of revering these objects so highly? At the end of the day, they're just things, Marceline. A stuffed animal, or an old guitar.”  
The vampire felt a ball of anger start to build in her stomach. “Stop. You don't get it, and you're starting to royally piss me off. I've been around for a lot longer than you have. I have things, and they have sentimental value. They're important to me.”  
The Princess fell silent for a moment, fidgeting with her hair. She had a couple small, sentimental objects tucked away in her castle. “...I'm sorry, Marcy.”  
“Y'mean it?” The vampire eyed the other girl skeptically. “How do I know you're just not trying to make me happy?”  
“Of course, I'm sorry.... I wouldn't apologize simply to pacify you.” She held out her arms, beckoning Marceline to come over and wrapping her arms around her tightly once she had (albeit a bit hesitantly.)   
“...it's okay.” Marceline murmured after a moment, her face buried in Bubblegum's shoulder. “... I kinda think that the chip in the blade makes it look cooler. More punk rock, yano?”


	59. Challenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errrrr - I don't know if this works so well or not with the theme? Marcy takes it as a challenge to coax PB to try something new? Ah well.  
> Sexual content.

/58/ Challenged

“Marceline, that's too distasteful!” She squeaked, feeling her ears get hot.   
The vampire's lips curled into a nearly malicious smirk. “Is it?”  
“I – I'm not going to do that!”  
“Really?” Marceline trailed soft kisses against the Princess's jawline until she reached her sugary pink lips. She kissed them too, trailing her forked tongue over her plump lower lip. “I bet I can change your mind.” She whispered, her voice low and husky.  
“You most certainly will not!” She squirmed against the other, much cooler body in her bed. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Sex was one thing – they had done it a dozen times before – but what Marceline had suggested was entirely different.  
“Trust me, would ya?” She kissed her girlfriend again, twisting her fingers into her soft hair. They curled into a fist at the top of her neck, pulling her head down slightly as she deepened the kiss. The monarch squeaked softly, something suspiciously close to a moan. “I know how to make you feel real good, don't I, Bonnie?”  
“Y-you do, but... Marcy...”  
Her free hand made it's way under her shirt now, stroking nubile bubblegum flesh. “Trust me.” She repeated, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's and catching her gaze.   
The princess let out a flustered sigh and nodded once, her cheeks burning even brighter. “...Alright, Marcy. You can... 'shapeshift'...”


	60. Exhaustion

/60/ Exhaustion

The cup of tea had long since cooled on Bubblegum's desk since Peppermint Butler brought it in, paired with pleas for the Princess to retire for the night. She shrugged him off, promising to sleep after just one more experiment  
She was unsure of which hypothesis she was testing or which potion she was perfecting. She scribbled down a note, the letters too blurry to see. She rubbed spots from her eyes, setting her round, wire-rimmed glasses on her desk. She leaned into her palm, pressing her forehead into her fingers. Her eyelids were heavy.  
“Jus' one more ... experimen'...” She sighed aloud to nobody, allowing her eyes to close slowly. Her breathing slowed and the pen she had been gripping rolled from her hand and landed on the floor of her lab with a soft thunk. It came to a halt against an unseen object.  
Marceline sighed, picking the pencil up and returning it to it's holder on the desk.  
“Glob, Bonnie, look at you... haven't slept in a week, have you?” She murmured, just barely audible. She didn't want to wake the Princess. She eyed the girl for a few minutes, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. She scooped her up in her arms, moving slowly and deliberately. The Princess wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper, but with a little care Marceline was certain she could return her to her bed.  
She swallowed hard as Bonnie curled against her empty chest. She swore she saw a smile pull the edges of those pink lips.  
She floated slowly from the lab to her bedroom, avoiding any of the Banana Guards (not that she had memorized their patrol routes) and more importantly, Peppermint Butler. The Banana Guards were dumb as a sack of rocks, so even if they did see Bonnie floating down the hall they wouldn't notice something was amiss.  
Once safely inside Bubblegum's bedroom, she covered her ex-girlfriend's sleeping form with the fluffy pink blanket that she didn't even realize she missed. She lingered at the edge of the bed that she had once called theirs. She perked up when she heard the Banana Guard patrol's footsteps echoing off the empty castle walls. She kissed Bonnie's temple lightly and left out the window to slip past the Gumball Guardians.


	61. Accuracy

/61/ Accuracy

“Make sure you're really careful with the measurements for the flour, Marceline.”  
“Jeez, it's not rocket science, Bon'. It's just baking.”  
“I know it may not seem important to you, but perfect measurements are everything. If you put too little flour, then the pastries will crumble and fall apart, and if you put too much flour, they'll be too doughy.”  
Marceline gave an exaggerated sigh and brought the measuring cup to eye-level, making sure it was just the right amount of flour. “Yeah, yeah, Princess.”  
“This recipe has been in my family for generations. You'll love them when they're done, trust me. I've even had Peppermint Butler ready special fillings – strawberry and cherry!” The Princess grinned, holding up the two jars filled with different shades of red.


	62. Irregular Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this one because irregular orbit is hard, but Marceline tends to float in an irregular pattern? and also if she's circling someone she's orbiting them. So that's that. Also, I'm not Rebecca Sugar. I'm not good at song writing.

/62/ Irregular Orbit

“ _I'm gonna bury you in the ground, I'm gonna bury you with my sound~,_ ” Marceline's voice quavered lightly, fingers plucking at the strings on her bass. “ _I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face... I'm gonna spread your legs, back over at my pl~ace,_ ” She grinned at her girlfriend, watching her cheeks flush that delicious shade of magenta. She loved how easily flustered the Princess got. Her fingers didn't stop strumming as she circled around Bubblegum, her feet never touching the ground.  
“Marceline!” She nearly squeaked, which caused a chuckle from the Vampire Queen.  
“Yes?”  
“...that's-”  
“Distasteful? I know.” A smirk. “But I also know you want to hear the rest.”  
Bubblegum tried to rub the heat from her cheeks. Marceline knew her too well.  
The vampire cleared her throat, the smirk never leaving her lips. “ _I'm gonna drink you 'till you scream, I'm gonna swallow that sweet pi~nk cream..._ ”  
Bonnibel took a step forward, reaching out to grab her girlfriend's wrist. “Marcy!” The vampire coasted just out of her reach, arching her back as she played her axe.  
“ _I'm gonna let it run down my chin... I'm gonna make you beg to come again._ ” She smirked, floating closer to the princess once more, finally releasing her instrument and taking the other girl's face in her hands. She kissed her, and Bubblegum returned it with no complaints.


	63. Cold Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's so short I'M SORRY

/63/ Cold Embrace

Her cool gray skin was always a welcoming comfort during the hot months. They slept naked, tangled together in candy colored sheets.


	64. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something smutty, but ended up with this. I promise that there will be more smut to come.

/64/ Frost

“Ice King, we have established boundaries for a reason.” The Princess spoke, arms crossed as she stood before the man known formerly as Simon Petrikov. “Everything that the ice and the snow touches, that's your domain. The Candy Kingdom is off limits. You know that.”  
“Princess! I was just trying to make you breakfast... I know how you like your pancakes. Strawberry compote and whipped cream.”   
Bubblegum shuddered at the thought of the Ice King spying on her as she began her day, but pushed the thought from her mind. Marceline had been staying the night with her, and keeping her as far away from the Ice King as she could was her top priority. She had a crude understanding of what the Ice King meant to Marceline. She remembered the heartbreak in her girlfriend's dark eyes after one of the wizard's failed kidnapping attempts and how it made her feel helpless and all twisted up inside.   
“I have Peppermint Butler to make me breakfast.” She said firmly, keeping her feet planted on the ground. “You are to stay away from my kingdom – especially the Castle. Do you understand?” She pointed in the direction of the door.  
“Then why don't we go back to my Kingdom, hmmm?” The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the Princess threw her arms up in exasperation.  
“Just... go home.”


	65. A Moment in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was really hard, I sat here for like ever, asking myself how exactly could I do this one justice. (also I didn't realize that this one was on the list when I named the fic. Whoops.)

/65/ A Moment In Time

The ring sparkled against the black satin lined box. A family heirloom. (Marceline's dad had been less than satisfied to hear his daughter was planning on marrying Princess Bubblegum. Sentient candy was among the least evil things in the land of Ooo. But, alas, he wanted his baby girl to be happy, and if that meant marrying mutant bubble gum, so be it.)   
Marceline held her hand outstretched, the small jewelry box resting in the middle of her palm.  
“So... what'd'ya say? Wanna get married?”  
“M-Marceline... that's hardly romantic,” She whispered, her voice shaking. “...Glob, of course I'll marry you.”  
The vampire queen grinned and rose, cupping Bonnie's face in her hand gently. She wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Her free hand fumbled with the ring for a moment, slipping it onto the Princess's finger.  
“It's perfect.” She whispered, looking down to admire the new piece of jewelry that now adorned her hand. The band itself was silver, with a square cut rock set in the middle that Princess Bubblegum recognized as a pre-war diamond. “Where'd you find it?”  
“...actually it belonged to my mother. My Dad wasn't so ready to let it go, but... I told him I wanted this more than anything else in the world.”   
“Marceline...”  
“I love you, Bonnie.” She kissed her bride-to-be, tasting the faintest hint of salt against her sugary sweet skin.  
“I love you, Marcy.”


	66. Dangerous Territory

/66/ Dangerous Territory

“So – I was thinkin', and don't get mad at me or nothin', but, Ash is playing with his band tonight and I wanted to drop by.”  
“Unacceptable.” Bubblegum cast a long look at her girlfriend over the frame of her gold reading glasses.  
“Yeah! Right, that's their name, with Muscle Princess and that weird kid Tiffany-”  
“No, Marceline, I meant that I find it unacceptable for you to hang out with your ex boyfriend.”  
“Glob Bonnie, we broke up ages ago. I just thought I'd go and support him – one musician to another.”  
“I'd really rather you not.... I know he has a way of getting into your head.”  
“It'll be fine.” She assured. “I'm just going to show up for the set, then I'll leave.”  
“I don't know.” The scientist let out a wary sigh. “...I know how he gets when he drinks.”  
“It'll be fine! I can take care of myself, you know.”  
“I wasn't questioning that, Marceline. I just said that I don't think it's a good idea if you visit him.”  
“I don't need your permission.” She said suddenly, fists balled at her side.  
“Then why did you bring it up to me in the first place?” Bonnie was quickly losing patience.  
“I didn't want you to think I ran off or somethin'! But clearly you just think I'm going to fuck him anyways, so why does it even matter? I'm out.” Marceline curled into her bat form, leaving behind only a puff of gray smoke as she disappeared out of the window.  
“That wasn't what I meant – I – ugh!” Bubblegum yelled after her girlfriend, but the vampire was long gone - off to the seedy concert venue to watch her scummy ex-boyfriend preform in his stupid band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's band in The Scream Queens comics is legit called "Unacceptable". It's got Lemongrab in it. duh.


	67. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subtitled; And The Way Marceline Likes To Test Them
> 
> Sorry I am not really 100% satisfied with this but I've also been stuck on this prompt for like six or seven weeks. I just kinda wanted to get it out of the way. Also I'm kind of a fan of threesomes, and I plan on writing Finn/Marcy/PB at some point.

/67/ Boundaries

“Hey Bonnie, this is kinda crazy but... what do you think of Finn?”  
“He's a brave and valiant hero. Ooo is lucky to have such a champion. Why do you ask?” She murmured her response, curled against Marceline's slender frame.  
“No, I mean, what do you think about Finn...” She trailed her fingertips down her girlfriend's pink skin, watching it pucker into goose pimples and savoring the soft shudder it caused.  
“Marceline! I think that he's seventeen. He'll always be Finn The Human Boy to me.”  
“But he still looks at you...that way. I see it in his eyes. You were his first love, Bonnie.” She kissed her girlfriend's temple. “Lets do something fun.”   
“That's so distasteful... sometimes I can't even believe how crass you are.”   
“I'm not hearing a no.” She smirked, her hand coming to rest against the curve of Bonnibel's stomach.


	68. Unsettling Revelations

/68/ Unsettling Revelations

Marceline's entire body ached. The skin on the palms of her hands were covered in scabs. As it turned out, taming giant goldfish beast wasn't as easy as she had anticipated. The scales were slippery and sharp at the same time. Luckily the cuts were never deep, just enough to sting for a moment until her natural healing ability took over and the pain ebbed away. It was almost nice, taking her mind off of her ex girlfriend, even if it was only a minute. The endorphins made her chest almost stop aching.  
She stretched her arms and legs out as far as she could, fingers splayed as her muscles ached in protest. She found herself wishing for a soak in Bonnie's spacious tub but chased the thought from her mind. She instead pulled the map from her beaten up bag, flattening it out on the cheap motel bed. She'd already stopped off in the Wildberry Kingdom to sample some of the best red berries they had to offer, she'd already spent more time in the Hamburger Hills Cemetery than she'd like to admit (plus the place always reminded her of her ex girlfriend) and the Ice Kingdom was off limits.  
She gave a defeated sigh, deciding to call it a night. She tossed the map off the bed, letting it float to the ground. She kicked her jeans off and pulled her sweats on, crawling back onto the mattress. She tried to ignore how the empty bed made her chest ache and how she wished she had a warm body to curl up beside.


	69. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or Marceline apologizes for letting wolves into Bubblegum's room

/69/ Shattered

It started with Finn. His innocence and eagerness to be friends with the girls almost breathed new life into their failed relationship.   
Marceline didn't feel anger in the pit of her stomach when she looked up into her former girlfriend's window. She missed Bonnie – really fucking missed her – and she just wanted to make up (and maybe make out.)   
After a few weeks of thinking on it, she confessed it was her idea to let wolves loose in her room. She apologized.  
“I just... got so jealous. I didn't want you to go to the movies with him. The thought of you kissing him just... made me feel sick to my stomach.”  
“...You are such a child, Marceline.” She murmured as she buried her face into Marceline's shoulder. Her arms were wrapped tight around the Queen's waist. Their first embrace in Glob knows how long. Their relationship was far from being fixed, but the pieces began to fall back into place.


	70. Bitter Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the Scream Queens comics.

/70/ Bitter Silence

“You know I'm not interested in Guy!”  
Bonnie said nothing, her back turned to her girlfriend in protest over her actions on stage. Marceline's performances were always over the top, but tonight, Bonnie felt like the vocalist had crossed a line that disrespected their relationship. She couldn't quell the intense feeling of jealousy that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she watched her girlfriend's lips draw closer to Guy's before they met and shared a kiss, ending in Marceline's fangs sinking into her male band mate's lower lip and then her forked tongue licking away the beads of blood that formed as Keila's guitar solo faded into the intro of Boys for Breakfast.  
“Glob Bonnie, are you just gonna ignore me for the rest of the flippin' night? I know you can hear me. They call it a show for a reason. People come to see us to get their faces rocked off and their minds blown!” Marceline was feeling increasingly guilty. She'd given the audience what they wanted and what they'd grown to expect from her band. This wasn't the first time they'd used that act as a way to elicit a reaction from their fans, but it was apparently the first time the Princess had seen it.  
Marceline sighed, placing a hand gently on Bonnie's shoulder, only to have it brushed away.  
“Jeez! I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do, promise to never do it again?”  
Bonnie's light eyes finally moved to meet Marceline's and she gave a small nod. “Please.”  
“Fine! We won't do it again. We'll just come up with something better. I've been thinking, I had this idea for a killer opening with some coffins...” She grinned.


	71. The True You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

/71/ The True You

“You're not so tough.” Bubblegum brushed a few dark hairs from Marceline's eyes.   
“Listen, I have a reputation t' uphold, Princess.” She murmured sleepily in response, closing her eyes and curling closer against Bonnie's chest. “So if y'tell anyone... I'll just have to drink the red from that pretty pink face o'yours...”


	72. Pretense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shit it's been so long since I've updated, sorry, writers block.)
> 
> partially inspired by part of the Adventure Time encyclopedia, 10 Rumors & Facts Concerning Marceline.

/72/ Pretense

“Man, your tongue is so math.” Finn almost purred, curling against Marceline's larger form. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. His hat had been discarded at some point, so Marceline could run her fingers through his silky hair.   
Marceline laughed quietly, fingers stroking the nape of Finn's neck absently. “I know.”  
“Were you born with it?”  
She felt her face get hot as the memory of the accident came flooding back. Back when she'd been first dating Bubblegum they'd gotten particularly hot and heavy during a make out session. Breathing hard, she pressed her lips to Bonnie's ear, drawing her earlobe into her mouth. She sucked on it softly, enjoying the whimpers from the other girl. She bit down, just hard enough to elicit a loud squeal from the Princess. Marceline gave a soft chuckle, twisting her fingers into Bubblegum's locks, working her mouth against her ear, murmuring dirty things and sweet nothings. She got so focused on feeling Bonnie squirm against her and whine that she lost her focus and felt her fangs sink into her own tongue. The taste of copper quickly filled her mouth. She had to excuse herself with a muffled apology, hand clamped over her mouth.  
“Uhhh... not exactly. You ever bite your tongue chewing bubblegum?”


	73. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine pointed out that I had very few themes from PB's point of view, so here ya go.

/73/ Patience

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn't a rash person. She was very in control of her emotions and her actions were often well thought out and calculated. Scientists couldn't be impulsive. So, naturally, when she saw Marceline fawning all over Finn, she simply focused her thoughts elsewhere. Whenever there was a pang of jealousy, she buried it with mathematical equations and her laundry list of things to do around the Kingdom. She knew she just had to wait. Things would work themselves out, she told herself. But sometimes in the wee hours of the night, when she was too tired to keep the thoughts of her ex girlfriend at bay, but her mind was too full to allow her to sleep, she would give in.  
She cried silent tears. She was angry and jealous, betrayed and hurt, aching and missing Marceline and tempted to take Finn as her own for good measure. Marceline had no right using Finn to get at her. It was selfish and wrong, and yet she was getting the reaction that she wanted, because Bubblegum was reduced to tears.  
She never remembered falling asleep, just waking up the next morning on her tear-stained pillow. She always felt a little better, but busied herself with a hot cup of tea, a sweet pastry and a crossword puzzle as soon as she could. The next few days were always easier, as long as she kept reminding herself that patience was the key – everything would work out in the end.


	74. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chamomile tea

/74/ Midnight

With bated breath, Bubblegum sat on the edge of her bed. She thumbed through a book on Zanoits, Plantoids and Other Microscopic Organisms. Her eyes skimmed over the words, but they weren't registering in her brain. Her mind was very much elsewhere – focused on the mysterious bass player she'd met a few weeks ago. Marceline had mentioned casually that she might swing by the castle after her show if the after party was 'lame.' Bubblegum wouldn't dare admit that even the slightest chance to hang out with Marceline made her giddy. The hours started blurring together. At 10:45, the butterflies in her stomach were making it hard to sit still. By 11:10 she was pacing around her room, checking her reflection in her vanity mirror. When the clock read 11:34, she left her bedroom almost reluctantly to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. She returned and began to worry she missed her chance – what if Marceline had stopped by and left after not finding the Princess in her bedroom? She chastised herself silently.  
She found herself starting to worry that Marceline didn't think she was 'cool' by the time the numbers on the clock read 12:05. Her heart was heavy and the butterflies had dissipated, leaving a dull ache in the pit of her stomach.   
She was debating crawling into bed her bed to retire for the evening when she heard a gentle tapping at her window. Her eyes met with Marceline's and she couldn't help but grin. Marceline's long hair billowed out behind her and Bubblegum found her palms sweaty as she stood and made her way across the room to unlock the window. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and slow her heartbeat as the glass swung open.  
Marceline smirked. “Were you waiting up for me?”  
“I was catching up on some of the easier to neglect duties around the castle... how was the after party?”   
“Crawling with paparazzi... so not my scene.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Figured I'd come hang with you instead.”


	75. Shadows

/75/ Shadows

Bubblegum sank into the hot bath Peppermint Butler had drawn for her, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. The water did little to soothe the aches and pains in her back from being hunched over her notebook all afternoon, but the time alone would be worth it. Bubble baths were the only time she could have a break from the responsibility that was being the monarch of the Candy Kingdom. Her aromatherapy candles flickered on the vanity. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the small pillow her Butler had provided.   
She dipped her hand below the steaming water, allowing it to rest between her soft thighs. She stroked here lightly, enjoying the sensation before pressing the tips of her fingers against her clitoral hood. She made small, slow circles. She traced her opening further down, between her labia and then back to the top. She gave a contented sigh now, her free hand cupping at her breast. She brushed her skin lightly, feeling a small shiver creep up her spine.  
“I know you're here,” She murmured quietly after a moment, a tight smirk on her lips.  
“Oh come on! That's not fair, how'd you know?” Marceline groaned, her form nearly materializing in front of Bonnibel.  
“I can see your shadow, dummy.” Bubblegum giggled, pointing to the small shadow Marceline cast onto the floor.  
“Aw, nuts... I didn't think you were gonna catch me this time.”  
“I'll never understand your voyeurism kink, Marcy.... now you know this tub is big enough for the both of us, why don't you join me?”


	76. Summer Haze

/76/ Summer Haze

“Don't you think Peppermint Butler will notice that you're gone?”  
“Give it a rest, Marceline. It's so damn hot in that castle, I can't stand it anymore.” She peeled off her dress, folding it neatly on a flat rock before joining her friend in the pool. The cool water was a welcoming change from the hot, sticky air that encompassed her kingdom. “How'd you find this place?” She sighed, using a hair tie to pile her hair on top of her head.  
“I like caves.” Marceline replied with a shrug. She didn't dare admit she'd spent days – maybe even weeks – into finding a place where she could spend time with the Princess during the day – alone.  
“Makes sense to me.” Bubblegum smiled, anointing her temples with the clean water. “...It's nice here.”  
“Glad you approve. Princess.” Marceline smirked.  
“I don't like it when you call me that.” She wrinkled her nose. “It's too formal. Call me Bonnie.”


	77. A Change In the Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED  
> sorry I have like fanfiction ADD I've been working on other shit.
> 
> ENJOY

/78/ Change in the Weather

Marceline felt a drop of moisture on her cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb and turned her head to the sky, nose wrinkled. The clouds had been a dark grey for the entirety of the day but it hadn't shown any sign of raining until now. Somehow she'd even convinced PB to come away from the castle for an impromptu picnic lunch and now the rain was going to ruin their afternoon together. Once lunch was over, Bonnie was going to go back to the castle and continue her never ending work.   
Bonnibel eyed the sky, playing with the hem of her skirt absently. “The forecast didn't say anything about rain...”  
“Cinnamon Bun isn't exactly the best meteorologist.” Marceline sighed, starting to pack everything back into the wicker basket.  
“Yeah, I know....”  
“I guess I'll see you some other time, then?” She tried to muster a smile.  
The Princess frowned. “Why?”  
“The rain?”  
“Can't we go back to your place and finish lunch?”  
Marceline blinked, a bit surprised but not against the idea. She couldn't help a grin now. Bonnibel hadn't shown an interest in “Oh, yeah, no, we can totally do that. Good idea, Bonnie.”


	78. Change In The Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I might re-write this when I'm all done. I don't like it but I was stuck on it for soo long I just wanted to move onto the next one

/78/ Change in the Weather

Marceline felt a drop of moisture on her cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb and turned her head to the sky, nose wrinkled. The clouds had been a dark grey for the entirety of the day but it hadn't shown any sign of raining until now. Somehow she'd even convinced PB to come away from the castle for an impromptu picnic lunch and now the rain was going to ruin their afternoon together. Once lunch was over, Bonnie was going to go back to the castle and continue her never ending work.   
Bonnibel eyed the sky, playing with the hem of her skirt absently. “The forecast didn't say anything about rain...”  
“Cinnamon Bun isn't exactly the best meteorologist.” Marceline sighed, starting to pack everything back into the wicker basket.  
“Yeah, I know....”  
“I guess I'll see you some other time, then?” She tried to muster a smile.  
The Princess frowned. “Why?”  
“The rain?”  
“Can't we go back to your place and finish lunch?”  
Marceline blinked, a bit surprised but not against the idea. She couldn't help a grin now. Bonnibel hadn't shown an interest in “Oh, yeah, no, we can totally do that. Good idea, Bonnie.”


	79. Illogical

/79/ Illogical

Marceline and the candy princess had a history together. Bonnibel doesn't like to go into details. It's too painful, too complicated, makes her heart ache and miss her former partner. So she lies. It's not something she's proud of, but it helps her feel better.  
“I'm only eighteen, Finn.” She smiles.  
Finn wrinkled his nose. He remembered the first time PB accidentally unleashed a zombie candy-person horde on the Kingdom and the fact that she'd mentioned 'Mr. Cream Puff' had been her boyfriend. He remembered glancing at the date on the tombstone. It didn't add up to PB being only 18 years old. But, what motive would PB have to lie?  
He grinned at her. She was only six years older than him. That totally meant he had a chance.


	80. Only Human

/80/ Only Human

“Can I spend the night with you guys?” Finn murmured, his sleeping bag clutched against his chest. His eyes moved from Marceline to the candy Princess and then settled on a portion of floor between them. His cheeks were red.   
Marceline couldn't help but grin. Ever since Finn's sixteenth birthday (and consequently, when Marceline and Bubblegum had finally come out as a couple) he'd always found reasons to spend time around the girls. Marceline loved it, but Bonnibel found it a bit 'distasteful'...


End file.
